


Take My Picture

by smolangrydemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Impala67, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Take my picture, cas, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolangrydemon/pseuds/smolangrydemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean asks Castiel to take his picture for an online dating site.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Picture

**Author's Note:**

> I always believed Cas took Dean's picture for the dating site. I always thought this would have been an adorable scene.

"Cas," Dean said, and barely before he finished the word, a black-haired and blue-eyed angel appeared right in front of him.

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel answered, "What's going on? Where's Sam?"

Dean avoided Cas' question and shocking blue eyes. He kicked a rock with his foot and cleared his throat.

"Is everything ok?" Cas asked, stepping closer to Dean and peering into his eyes.

Dean immediately stepped back and raised his hands in front of him. "Cas, everything is good. I just asked you here for a favor."

"What is it?" Cas asked, and inwardly groaned. Dean always was asking him for help, not that he didn't want to help, it's just that he wanted to spend time with Dean. It also doesn't help that Dean is so uneasy around him. 

Dean fumbled with something in his pocket, and pulled out his phone. Holding it out to Cas, he asked, with a boyish smile on his face, "This is just something personal, would you take my picture?"

Cas was taken aback, but nodded and took the phone out of Dean's hand.

Dean scrambled to sit on the hood of the Impala and looked expectantly at Cas.

"You might have to show me how to do this, Dean," Cas said, struggling to find the camera.

Dean chuckled, hopped off the hood and stood a few feet in front of Cas. "You have used a phone before though, right?"

"Of course I have, I call you, remember?" Cas replied indignantly, trying to hide his blush.

After the picture was taken, Dean was getting into the Impala, getting ready to drive off. Before he could leave though, Cas put his hand on the driver window.

"Dean, may I ask why you had me take that picture?" Cas asked timidly.

Dean hesitated, "It's for a dating site." He awkwardly coughed and drove off before Cas could say bye.

What Dean didn't know is that Cas knew what an online dating site was, and Cas' heart was breaking for the millionth time over him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be cute, and I have no fucking idea what happened.


End file.
